


Flames of Desire

by Author_Of_Sin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Shrios smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Sin/pseuds/Author_Of_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrios smut and fluff. PWP. Enjoy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the incredibly wild Barbex. Booyah.

 

 

Heat.

 

That was the first thing she felt as she lay there, muscles tensed into tight chords of anticipation, waiting to be plucked by the skilled hands of the male that was slowly mapping an unfamiliar path up the plains of her skin with his fingers, confining the pressure to a featherlight touch as he explored her pale canvas.

She gasped as his fingers ghosted over the peak of her breasts, pressing herself ever so subtly into his palms as he gingerly cupped her mounds, letting the pads on the palms of his calloused hands lightly caress the stiffening, sensitive tips of flesh there until she whimpered in needy frustration.

He smiled patiently to himself as he mapped her, taking in every nuance, every shiver, every sound, every intoxicating scent, all while constantly moving over her, never pausing for long in any one location. Tonight wasn't about gratification for him – no, tonight was about knowing her unlike anyone had ever known her, teaching her things even she hadn't known about her body, and learning it all himself for the first time.

He slowly increased the pressure of his attentions, letting the tips of his fingers press more firmly into her soft surfaces, watching how the satin smooth flesh gave way so easily, feeling the strength of the muscles just beneath, the softness and strength warring with each other for dominance in his senses as her scent filled his head.

He inhaled deeply as he dragged his nails down her sides and thighs, trailing behind her knee and up to the tops of her feet and toes as she straightened her legs in reflex, moaning in a most delicious way. He turned his head and laid soft kisses on her shin, his hands dropping beside him only to draw a fiery path from her buttocks up the backs of her legs, her moan turning decidedly sinful as his fingers completed their trek.

He wrapped his hands around her thighs, pulling her tightly to him, as he gently moved her legs to one shoulder and gazed down at her, watching the same flame smolder in her eyes that he held in his own heart.

He moved his thumb to her apex, stroking softly at first, delving down between her velvety lips to moisten the pad of his thumb and tease her a moment, before drifting back up to that wonderful bundle of nerves that he knew from his own thorough research would unravel her.

She gasped as he smoothed her essence over her sensitive rosebud, the lubrication opening up a new world of sensation as he slowly stroked her, testing the waters as he moved in different directions, watching her closely for the best reactions and repeating the actions that caused them.

She rolled her hips against his hand in hunger, closing her eyes as her teeth clasped around her lower lip, a groan of ecstasy escaping her throat through her lips as her mouth fell open, her head pressing down into the bedding as she moaned wantonly.

He watched as her hands gripped the sheets, her knuckles going white the more speed he employed to his ministrations, the sounds she made more utterly maddening by the moment. He felt her legs tense against him, and spared a moment to watch her toes curl almost unnaturally tightly against themselves, returning his focus quickly to the upper half of her as he felt her entire body coil nearly to the point of breaking, her back bowed off of the bed, limbs shaking as a silent cry of pure bliss became a true scream of pure lustful carnage which assaulted his senses, ravaging every barrier he had and leaving him utterly defenseless against his basest nature.

As her body slowly relaxed and settled back into the bed, he drank in the scent of her, marveling at the beauty of her now glowing skin, watching - slightly mesmerized – as a bead of perspiration rolled off of her stomach and down onto the sheets below her. He looked up to find her gazing at him, a blissful smile on her face.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, and as her smile turned into a grin, he rocked his hips against her gently, letting her feel his slick, hard length slide along her entrance, asking – no, _begging_ her permission to continue as he groaned almost mournfully, half closing his eyes as he nearly lost himself to the sensation, grasping her legs tightly against his shoulder to steady himself.

He focused on her again, need bared in his eyes as he softly clawed at her sides and rocked his hips once more, a hiss escaping his clenched teeth. "Please, I-"

She held up a hand to silence him, blinked once, slowly as she inhaled, then exhaled. She looked up at him with nothing but complete trust and love, and nodded.

He growled softly as he separated his hips from hers for a moment, only to align himself, and slowly press his way into her, allowing her to adjust to him, her tightness clinging to him in ways he had only dreamt of before this night. He gasped as his eyes snapped shut, then wide open at the wondrous feeling, his growl intensifying and mixing with a purr as he rocked back out slightly, then slid back in, his breath coming quicker as he felt her adjust to him.

He looked down at her, raising his eyebrow once again, sliding nearly all the way out as he watched her, watching him. She nodded once more, far more enthusiastically this time, and he slammed himself home, hearing her gasp and moan as her head pressed back into the bed. He paused for a moment, thinking he may have hurt her, but a plaintive whine from her lips as she relaxed once more convinced him otherwise, reinforced by her hands reaching out to grasp his sides and pull him towards her with outstretched fingertips.

He eagerly resumed a slower, but hard pace, pulling out gently, then forcing himself back into her to the hilt. He was teasing her, and he knew she could tell. Her fingertips clawed at his sides, urging him on, but he kept his pace. A smug smile formed on his face, and before he could smother it, she looked at him with narrowed eyes, shooting daggers at him with those frustrated eyes.

"God fucking damnit, if you don't-" he thrust in especially quickly, causing her own gasp to interrupt her, "...stop teasing me, so help me..."

She interrupted herself once more with an indignant cry as he turned and nipped the side of her calf sharply. He turned to her and grinned smugly as she blinked at him, bewildered. She opened her mouth to speak, "What the fu-u-u-u-uuuuck oh FUCK yes fuck mee-e-e-e-e!"

The moment he had heard her start to speak, he began rapidly thrusting into her at top speed, hissing tight breaths and strained growls through clenched teeth as he pounded into her mercilessly, keeping up the punishing pace as he felt her tighten around him, her innermost muscles revealing hidden strength as they began to milk him with every thrust.

His eyes opened wide as her walls gripped him with astounding force, his steady pace faltering as the force of her orgasm washed over him. Her shouts of ravishment were nearly completely muffled by the pounding of his own blood in his ears as he climaxed, crying out the name she had fought so long and hard to win from him, "Sihaaaaaaa!"

They were both frantically gasping for air as he pulled her legs around his hips and collapsed onto his arms on top of her, leaning his face into her neck to inhale her scent, lapping at the sweat that had dewed there, taking a portion of her skin into his mouth and tasting the salt there, letting his teeth drag gently as he let her slip from his mouth, laying kisses along her jaw and throat.

As their breathing slowed, he made his way to her lips, softly caressing hers with his as he slid his arms under her in a tight embrace. He concentrated on her breathing, and slowly, his fell into synch with hers, her breathing in his air just as he inhaled hers. It was one of the most intimate acts he could perform with her, sharing the same breath, becoming one with life-giving oxygen. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, reveling in the sanctity of the act.

He felt her move her head back into the bed slightly, and opened his eyes to see her gazing into his. She smiled, lifting her hands to cup his cheeks as he lifted his head slightly. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He looked at her, confused. "Yes siha, I am.. quite wonderful in fact, why do you ask?" He replied with a still confused smile.

She looked slightly embarrassed as she responded, a light blush blooming over her cheeks. "Well, I'm just surprised you haven't collapsed next to me yet, unless this is some kind of.. drell custom or something?" She snapped her eyes shut in shame. "Crap, I'm sorry, I should have done more research-"

She cut herself off when she heard him chuckling at her. She opened her eyes to his dancing with mirth as he shook his head. "No, siha, this is not a drell custom you didn't research well enough. As I'm sure you can feel," he rocked his hips back slightly, and she gasped as she felt a very thick mass of flesh hit the inside of her pelvic wall, before he eased back in gently, "I am tied to you for now. It will pass soon enough. After which, we can continue to round two, if you wish." He grinned down at her impishly at the suggestion.

Her eyebrows stitched together in confusion, she asked the question that was burning behind her eyes. "Is this... tying... normal? Does this always happen?"

He shook his head. "No, my love, it only happens when drell mate with the one we've chosen as a mate. I would not have called you siha if I had not been ready to be your mate, if you will have me."

She locked eyes with him, hers wide in surprise, her jaw dropping for a moment. "Thane... are you... sure about this? Is this what you really want?"

He smiled softly, lowering his forehead to hers and nuzzling before lifting his head once more. "Siha, I have not lived for ten years. I wish to spend whatever time Arashu grants me with you."

She looked in his eyes as a smile slowly formed on her lips. "I... my god, Thane, I... yes." She took a breath to steady her suddenly trembling nerves. "Yes, I will be your mate. With all my heart, yes." She grinned at him and leaned up, crushing her lips to his and wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him.

"My love, my mate." She kissed him again and whispered, "I will love you as long as we both draw breath."


End file.
